


Lilac Sky

by Frozen_Meatballs



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sad Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Meatballs/pseuds/Frozen_Meatballs
Summary: The lilac sky was wide and bright and brought a new light to Sorey and his dimming life.





	Lilac Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I want to contribute to the SorMik fandom that catered my boredom times and try myself in writing something short.

The cold December night has a definitive charm in it, he supposed.

Its breeze came light and swayed his mope of brown hair and feathered earrings to the clamor of people going on their way. Footsteps fall heavy, laughter and chatters became wild, the Grieg from the nearby music store that fades slowly in the background as he walks further and further away from it adds an odd sense of symphony. His mind throbs in his head. He feels lost in it.  

It’s not quite that sentimental to a regular person, the scene he was in.

But Sorey only understands much later from the week before, how this and everything in between—he wanted it back. He wanted the normalcy and the routinely rinse and repeat life of noise and background music back. Sorey wasn’t some protagonist of a bestselling book and if he was, he’s more of that misunderstood sidekick whose story was pushed behind the dusty cabinet in a library who only filled at 5 in the afternoon. He trudges on to a much quieter area of the neighborhood, only filled with the occasional car engines passing by.

In the silence between, he realizes that he’s not Sorey the forgotten character of a rotting book. He’s Sorey the archeology student whose passion was to see the world. He’s Sorey the bookworm who probably has his own rotting book pushed behind his cabinet that he never cleaned. He’s— _oof_

He’s Sorey who bumps into people he didn’t see because he was too busy contemplating about whom he is and not what he has become now while slurring his _I’m sorry_ and _I didn’t mean to_ as the person he bumped on assured him that it was fine and left.

It wasn’t.

It wasn’t fine that on that cold December night, he was feeling the drop of temperature his mother and grandfather longed for while being trapped in their house that burned to ashes as he listened to the morbid sense of symphony of cackling wood and reverberating screams that will haunt him for the rest of his life. It wasn’t fine that the book he probably forgot about in his cabinet no longer had the chance to be read and was already reduced into ashes. It wasn’t fine that he’ll end it tonight while he was on the way to the bridge of the harbor and to the element opposite to what took his family’s life.

The cold December night has a definitive charm in it, he supposes. The snow it drops makes the bridge look lighter and calmer as a pass to where his mother and grandfather are now.

Sorey steps on the metal of the bridge and decides that he won’t make his mind a crumble of sentiments like how it was on his way. There was no one and no one to stop him.

_One._

_Two.._

_Three…_

“HEY!”

He feels his body fall on the ground and sees the lilac sky wide and bright, dropping rain on his face. _The sky back then was orange and dry…_

“I followed you because you seemed out of it and I was right! You don’t have to do this!”

The stranger he bumped into cried to him the tears he never dropped on that fateful day his family left and he felt that maybe, he’d long for warmth and heat again from this stranger of this cold December night.

**Author's Note:**

> May we all have a Mikleo in our lives.


End file.
